


Day 8: Kwami Swap

by CosmoandWanda



Series: AU August [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), F/M, Fluff, Kwami Swap, all the kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoandWanda/pseuds/CosmoandWanda
Summary: Alya and Nino decide to play around with their miraculous, and get caught.





	Day 8: Kwami Swap

“I really do not think this is a good idea, master.” Wayzz flitted around Nino’s head, trying to catch his eye. “There are other ways to help you understand each other-”

“Lighten up shelly!” Trixx shouted from her spot on the floor. “Let the kits have their fun.”

“Yeah Wayzz, let us have fun,” Alya parroted, not looking up from her laptop. 

A request for an article about switching powers had come in to the ladyblog. Well, several hundred requests, as an Akuma had forcibly switched Chat Noir and Ladybug earlier that week. Nino was well into his guardian training, and as the local authority had deemed it a safe enough experiment. 

That led them to today, where Alya had pre-recorded an interview that herself and Nino would be in, with switched miraculous. They just needed to record their answers, and it would be done. 

“Okay, ready?” Alya asked, spinning to face her boyfriend. 

“Yeah babe, let’s do it!”

“Wayzz, Shell up!”

“Trixx, let’s pounce!”

A mix of green and orange light swept through the room, fading away to leave the two superheros in silence. They took a moment, looking at each others costumes before bursting out into laughter.

Nino’s ears were slightly shorter than Alya’s iteration, and the black combat boots were much more reminiscent of Chat’s costume than hers. Alya’s version of carapace was much more like a suit- a green jacket complete with a pocket square sat snugly over the darker bodysuit that was underneath. 

“You look so cute,” Alya said, poking the tail that twitched next to her. “Orange really suits you.”

“You look like you’re going to a wedding for one of the wiggles,” Nino replied with a smirk. 

Alya turned to the full length mirror in her room, snorting at his comparison. 

“Fair enough, but I kinda love it,” she turned to him and smiled. “We should get started answering those questions.”

They conducted their half of the interview, “um”ing and pausing between questions to help it feel more organic. Many of the prompts had to do with their powers, where they came from and such. They couldn’t reveal the existence of the miraculous stones so Marinette and Master Fu had come up with a story for them to share, sticking mildly close to the truth. 

“It looks like that’s all we have time for, thanks for having us on the ladyblog!” Nino said, elbowing his partner. 

“Thanks!”

“Well well well,” a voice drawled from the window, “it looks like the switch went well?”

Nino dropped his transformation, crossing over to the window. 

“Let me try yours cat boy,” he said, tugging Chat Noir inside the room. He laughed, falling onto Alya’s bed. 

“Plagg, claws in!”

“Why are you all doing this. It’s one thing to be inside Marinette’s mind- she’s the only one who appreciates me, but the rest of you...” sniffed Plagg, looking at the three excited teens. 

“I also wanna try yours!” Alya said, dropping her transformation as well.

“What are you three doing.”

All eyes turned to Ladybug, who was sitting in the window Chat had just left. A series of half hearted excuses and even weaker voices flew towards her. She put a hand up, and all noise stopped. 

“What are you three doing… without me!”

She dropped her transformation as well, and the night continued with random flashes of light, and several very bemused kwami.

Sometimes, being a superhero meant being selfless. Sometimes it meant that you had to lie and hide, and sometimes it meant that you and your closest friends can sit in a room, trying out each others powers and laughing.

Sometimes, being a superhero was about having fun.


End file.
